Roxas
Roxas ist das dreizehnte Mitglied der Organisation XIII und Soras Niemand. Aussehen Roxas hat blonde Haare und blaue Augen. Seine Haare sind stachelig und hochgestellt. Er trägt eine schwarze Jacke mit einem Symbol, welches aussieht wie zwei gekreuzte Schwerter, als Reißverschluss. Über dieser Jacke trägt er noch eine weitere Jacke, welche überwiegend weiß getönt ist und an den Ärmeln und unter den Achseln mit schwarzen Vierecken verziert ist. Der Kragen ist rot. Seine Hose ist in der Nähe der Taille dunkelbraun bis dunkelgrün, weiter unten knüpft eine eher graue Lage an. Er trägt große, schwarze Schuhe mit dicken Sohlen und roten Bändern. An seinem linken Arm trägt er ein schwarz-weiß kariertes Armband. Außerdem sieht er - bis auf leichte Änderungen an der Kleidung - genau so aus wie Ventus. Damit ist er der einzige Niemand, der komplett anders aussieht als sein Jemand. Der Grund hierfür könnte sein, dass Ventus sein Herz zu dem Zeitpunkt von Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep mit Sora verbunden hat und Niemande entstehen bekanntermaßen aus den verlorenen Hüllen des Jemands. Persönlichkeit Roxas wichtigste Persönlichkeit ist die Verbundenheit zu seinen Freunden. So isst er mit Xion und Axel nach einer erfolgreichen Mission, auf dem Uhrenturm ein Meersalzeis. Er hilft ihnen auch wo er nur kann. Z.B. leiht er Xion sein Schlüsselschwert bis jene ihres wieder benutzen kann. Roxas war stets ein Diener der Organisation und erfüllte Aufträge ohne zu zögern. Doch mit der Zeit entwickelte er Misstrauen und wurde stets neugieriger, um herrauszufinden was er ist und wofür er all die Dinge tut. Roxas handelt wie Sora immer nachdem Herzen obwohl er keins besitzt. Handlung ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' Die Handlung in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days beschreibt Roxas' Zeit in der Organisation XIII. Nach seiner ersten Woche, an die er kaum Erinnerungen hat, beginnt er mit seiner Arbeit in der Organistaion, welche größtenteils daraus besteht, Herzen für Kingdom Hearts zu sammeln Eine Aufgabe, die nur er, als Schlüsselschwertträger, vollbringen kann. Durch seine Arbeit an der Seite von Axel entwickelt sich eine Freundschaft zwischen den beiden, was zum Beispiel ihre täglichen Treffen zum Eis Essen am Uhrturm in Twilight Town zur Folge hat. Alles ändert sich aber schlagartig, als Mitglied No XIV, Xion, die Bildfläche betritt. Denn auch sie kann das Schlüsselschwert benutzen. Sie wird schnell ein Teil dieses "Freundeskreises". So läuft das Organisationsleben weiter, bis sie nach einer Niederlage gegen Riku beginnt, ihre Existenz zu hinterfragen. Das führt zu einigen Komplikationen zwischen den dreien, bis sie schließlich im Schloss des Entfallens die Wahrheit über ihre Herkunft erfährt. Da Axel zwar davon weiß, sich aber trotz Xions Verschwinden weigert, Roxas einzuweihen, schwindet Roxas' Vertrauen zu ihm allmählich. Die Geschichte findet ihren Höhepunkt, als Roxas die Organisation verlässt. In Twilight Town trifft er dann auf Xion, die ihr volles Potential erreicht hat und nun Roxas vernichten muss, um endgültig eine perfekte Kopie von Sora zu werden. Roxas kann sie zwar besiegen, doch führt das zu ihrem "Tod". Daraufhin beginnen auch alle Erinnerungen an sie zu schwinden. Daraufhin hat Roxas nur ein Ziel vor Augen: alle Herzen, die die beiden für Kingdom Hearts gesammelt haben, wieder freizulassen. Alles gipfelt dann schließlich in einem Duell zwischen ihm und Riku, indem Roxas vorerst ganz klar überlegen ist. Aus diesem Grund sieht sich Riku gezwungen, die Präsenz von Ansem in ihm freizustetzen, um Roxas zu überwältigen. Seine Erinnerungen an die Zeit in der Organisation werden von DiZ gelöscht und Roxas wird in an alternatives Twilight Town transportiert, wo er sich nun für einen gewöhnlichen Jungen hält, dessen Ferien bald enden. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Kingdom Hearts II beginnt genau dort, wo Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days aufhört: Mit dem erinnerungslosen Roxas in einem falschen Twilight Town. Während er mit seinen Freunden die letzten Tage ihrer Sommerferien genießen will, beginnen merkwürdige Ereignisse. Immer wieder trifft er auf Wesen, die sich später als Niemande herausstellen, und kann sich mit Hilfe des Schlüsselschwertes verteidigen. Außerdem taucht immer wieder Axel auf, der ihn zur Organisation zurückholen will. Aufgrund von Roxas' fehlendem Gedächtnis scheitert dieses Vorhaben allerdings immer wieder. Schließlich trifft Roxas im alten Herrenhaus auf ein Mädchen namens Naminè, welche ihn darüber aufklärt, dass auch er selbst ein Niemand ist. Im Keller des Herrenhauses kommt es schließlich auch zum "Endkampf" zwischen ihm und Axel, in welchem Axel die berühmten Worte "I'm so flattered!" spricht. Auch ist dieser Kampf der erste, in dem Roxas wieder beide Schlüsselschwerter, seines und das von Xion (Sternentreue & Memoire) benutzt, wie es auch im Finale von Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days der Fall war. Schließlich findet er im Keller den schlafenden Sora vor. Hier scheint es zur Vereinigung von Sora und seinem Niemand zu kommen, da dieser daraufhin aus seinem Schlaf erwacht. Roxas' nächster Auftritt ist erst gegen Ende des Spiels, als Sora und seine Crew Die Welt die niemals war erreicht haben. Hier kommt es zu einem Kampf zwischen den beiden, als Roxas völlig unerwartet auftaucht. Danach findet endlich die Vereinigung der beiden statt. ("You really make a good other") Nach Kingdom Hearts II ''Kingdom Hearts coded'' Fähigkeiten Kingdom Hearts II Weblinks Kategorie:Schlüsselschwertträger